


Playing With Her Heart

by irrina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada is your best friend, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrina/pseuds/irrina
Summary: It was just meaningless fun for Genji





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun, there won't be another chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!

They were distant friends. Genji and ( Name ) had 5/8 classes together, and she often helped him with homework. He was part of the Shimada Clan, so he had perks, since his family controlled the whole city of Hanamura. The only real reason they talked was because Genji was fucking up in school and Hanzo was an actual friend of ( Name ) who , while was in his senior year of high school, became friends with her when they became lab partners in the same science class. Hanzo requested ( Name ) to help Genji graduate. Genji wasn't too keen on getting help, he was more focused on beating high scores of other people his age at the Arcade that was near his favorite ramen restaurant. Genji didn't want to excel in school. He wanted to play with friends, flirt mercilessly with other females, and had sex with different girls at least once a week. ( Name ) wasn't so used to being surrounded with people like Genji, he was a Sophomore like her at the time and for a 10th grader, she was awfully surprised how fast he can go around Hanamura's Teen female population. ( Name ) obliged Hanzo's request just because Hanzo did the same to her during the last week of finals. Hanzo managed to help her pass and she was always grateful. Genji never made an effort to make moves on her, and it had made ( Name ) question some things and she ended up asking him why, to his simple answer that, she, was not someone, he, could like. Offended as ( Name ) was, she continued with her tutorship with Genji who was still nice to her. 

Hanzo graduated after their sophomore year ended, and despite that ( Name ) remained good friends with Hanzo. Two years later they were still the closest of friends. She was still distant with Genji. Sure she had to spend majority of her time with him but she wasn't much of a talker to Genji. She didn't have many friends, and she chose it to be that way because she saw first hand how rough people really were and she seemed to have always stuck with the wrong crowd now matter how hard she tried to get away. Hanzo invited ( Name ) to many of their Shimada parties in their compound and his family truly did like her ( partly because of Hanzo's vouch and constant praise of you that made him look like he truly did like you, which isn't the case, he's just never had a real friend who liked him for him, and not his clans money or looks. ) Genji attended from time to time, but often left to go with his entourage because he felt a lot better keeping his superficial friends happy than attending some elegant party with his family and close family friends. 

Eventually when Senior year rolled around the principal of their high school had a long conversation with Genji who was failing his classes already. He stated that Genji wasn't paying attention and he was only worried about his friends. He was in sports, mainly because the Varsity Team couldn't afford to lose Genji, due to his superior skill in many of the sports he was in, so ( Name ) was basically their last resort. She was #1 in the whole school, she was smart, she was amazing in math and science, beautiful, but she concealed herself because she wanted to make her family proud and go to a wonderful school, so when Hanzo's request had come into play she couldn't say no. She didn't want to help Genji, she didn't feel like focusing on another students academics other than herself but she did so because of Hanzo's request and something attached her to Genji

Why was he so special? ( Name ) didn't know, she was so confused, more confused than that time during calculus test where she fell asleep and had to answer questions with 5 minutes left in class. Her head was pounding as she slowly made her way to the Shimada compound, phone in hand, backpack on her back and the migraine grew even more when she heard kids laughing and howling. She looked up from her phone and saw Genji sucking faces with another girl. It didn't affect her so she shrugged it off and turned toward the ramen restaurant, ignoring sudden whispers from the crowd. As she crossed under the bridge atop of the building she felt someone tap her back, ❝ ( Name )! Where are you heading? ❞ after a small silence ( Name ) turned around and saw Genji alone, his friends 6 giant steps behind him, all 'minding their own business' and she started walking again answering his question as she goes, ❝ Meeting with your brother. We're gonna go to his kendo tournament and then go get food. ❞ Genji waved bye to his friends and stalked over to ( Name ) walking side by side, ❝ His kendo matches are boring why are you going? Why don't you hang out with me instead? ❞ ( Name ) sighed, having to look up at Genji while they stood in front of the Shimada compound ❝ Look, as... tempting ( note the sarcasm )as that sounds, i'm actually gonna spend this one day with Hanzo before he goes overseas with your dad on a business trip ❞ Genji, for once, listened to a girl, and for her to say no, outright reject him, embarrassed him but he had no reason to pressure so he sighed back, ❝ I'll go with you! ❞ much more of a demand than a request, but ( Name ) didn't care, but she also did. ❝ Good, it's about time you go to one of your brothers matches, since he goes to your games frequently. ❞ ( Name ) smiled up at him and Genji couldn't help but blush at her smile. He looked away and scoffed, making ( Name ) return to her usual expression. They waited a while before Hanzo came out of the compound with his equipment, waving at ( Name ) and surprised to see Genji with her, ❝ Brother, what a surprise? What are you doing here? ❞ Genji smiled at his brother and waved, ❝ I'm gonna come with you and ( Name ) to your tournament! ❞ 

❝ I'm telling you, this is so boring ❞ Genji pouted towards ( Name ) who focused intently on Hanzo's match with another man. There was a girl on his arm, one of her fellow classmates on who was in her calculus class, and she was practically trying to suck Genji's neck off, to which his attention was all on her , and so soon after the girl left, annoyed that he'd ramble to ( Name ) instead of face fucking her. ( Name ) soon found herself yawning as the match dragged on but a few minutes later Hanzo managed to win, and earned sophisticated golf claps and to which he bowed. ( Name ) smiled and Genji followed, ❝ Good job, Hanzo! ❞ Genji didn't know why but he felt extremely happy, and soon found himself grabbing his phone and asking a random stranger to take a photo of Hanzo, ( Name ), and himself. The three decided to go out and eat at the ramen restaurant, courtesy of Genji since he tagged along, and then soon went their separate ways. ( Name ) told Hanzo to not take her home, since he departs soon so he had to pack clothes for the days trip, and Genji wasn't that much of a slob so he offered to take ( Name ) home like a gentleman. 

❝ Do you like him..... Hanzo? ❞ ( Name ) looked up from the ground she stepped on, and looked at Genji who was looking down at her, his atmosphere changing. It was more gentle and not comical. ( Name ) shook her head and laughed, ❝ He's my best friend, and he knows that I do not like him, as much as your parents make him offer my hand in marriage we couldn't because our friendship means too much. ❞ Genji and ( Name ) decide to sit down on a nearby bench of the Arcade and sat in silence, listening to the sakura trees make noises, wind blowing softly as the night sky gave off a good glow. ❝ We kissed, you know. ❞ ( Name ) started out, ❝ After I asked you why you didn't take an interest in me, I went over to him and ranted, telling him i'm not pretty enough even for Genji Shimada himself. So he just kinda kissed me to shut me up. It wasn't awkward or anything.. and it was good because when we touched we felt no spark, and just pure platonic love for each other. ❞ ( Name ) finished and Genji was staring at her, a small smile on his face, ❝ Did my answer really rile you up, to the point where you had to go rant about your beauty at my brother? ❞ It made him howl with laughter, which ( Name ) felt red of embarrassment, ❝ Well it was surprising that you didn't overstep your boundaries. ❞ ( Name ) shrugged at his way, and when Genji was finished laughing he placed his hand on her shoulders, ❝ I did not mean to insult you when I said that, I just have a lot of respect for you, especially you, you have been my brother's best friend for three years, and my parents think highly of you, they would be angry if I make advances toward you, knowing what I do, I don't want to hurt you either. ❞ That annoyed ( Name ) a tinge and she snapped her head towards him, 

❝ 'Knowing what you do'? Genji, you can change, you can stop having sex with women on a daily basis, you can stop flirting, you can get your grades up ❞ 

❝ ( Name ) it isn't that simple ❞ 

❝ It isn't simple? That is what I don't get about you, how can you say it isn't simple, you managed to go from all A's to all F's within three weeks starting our senior year, it isn't something hard to do. You managed to get around all the girls in our high school at least once a week without worrying about if they're getting pregnant. ❞ Genji felt the anger in her tone and couldn't help but feel bad that he said something that set her off, something simple as that statement he said, ❝ Look, i'm sorry, I think you are just running away from responsibilities and it annoys me that you do that. ❞ Genji was set off by how pretty she looked when tears fell from her eyes. The shine and twinkle giving off from her tears made her look so innocent... so pure. ❝ You're so talented, amazing, so funny, handsome, you can do so many things other than stick your dick in any girl. ❞ by the time she finished her ramble she was laughing. ( Name ) wiped the tears off of her face and Genji smirked, at her praise in the end ❝ You think i'm handsome? ❞ Genji slid next to her and put his arm around her, to which ( Name ) proceeded to slide away, ❝ Don't get ahead of yourself, it doesn't mean I want you to bed me. ❞

After walking back to her house Genji stood in front of her door, and since she lived alone she was always alone, ❝ Did you want to come in? ❞ Genji nodded and stepped inside of her small but neatly organized and beautiful little apartment. The faint smell of blossoms and cinnamon filled his nostril as he sat on the couch she pointed towards. After asking him what he wanted to drink she brought out soda for herself and water for him. They spent the rest of the night talking about each other, and all of the gossips they hear about each other in the halls, and how much they missed in the three years they've distantly known each other. ( Name ) didn't feel as annoyed as she was with Genji prior years as she does now and that made her happy. Genji was slowly becoming her second friend. One point in their conversation Genji admitted to having the biggest crush on ( Name ) when they were juniors but he never confessed, ❝ One of my friend's really liked you in Junior year, but he was so intimidated by you that he couldn't even say hi ❞ ( Name ) almost spit her drink out and laughed, ❝ Intimidated? Why am I intimidating? ❞ ❝ Because you're so silent and your looks could kill. He was scared you would kick his ass even though he was like 3 times bigger than you. ❞ ( Name ) laughed again at his story, and then looked at the TV which was streaming a Japanese film about samurai's. Genji got up and went to go get soda, and when he went to sit down he tripped on the carpet edge sticking to the floor and flopped gracefully down in front of ( Name ) which, the soda spilled all over ( Name )'s shirt and face. She let out a screech and grabbed the soda, then Genji's head to see if he's okay. 

Genji laughed hysterically at how drenched she looked and didn't realize how close they were until he opened his eyes, his bright cheery nature a halt, to become pink of embarrassment, once again. It took a few minutes but the two got closer, and then finally ( Name ) and Genji felt each others lips on one another. And there it was.

The spark.

Genji placed his hand on ( Name )'s face and deepened the kiss, standing up and sitting down on the couch where he pulled ( Name ) by the waist, planting her on his lap as he savored every moment, not caring about the sticky soda mess they just made. A few minutes after the kiss they slowly pulled away, and for the first time in his life, Genji looked so mesmerized and in love at a girl. ( Name ) finally got up and silently went to her kitchen and grabbed herself a towel and when she turned around from the counter she was met again with lips which she kissed back this time, more passion. Genji lifted ( Name ) up on the counter and when he went to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it up, ( Name ) put their session to a halt. ❝ We shouldn't... It's getting late.. Genji.. ❞ ( Name ) looked like she was about to burst in tears, so Genji nodded, and helped her clean the mess in the living room and made his way to the door. It was 3 A.M and his parent's would kill him if he wasn't at breakfast, since he misses it half of the time. ( Name ) saw him out, and she she was about to wave bye to him Genji stole a kiss. 

❝ Genji.. ❞ Silence.. ❝ ( Name ) let's go on a date. ❞ ( Name ) was red all over again and she just stared at him pressing him to go on, ❝ Meet me in the Arcade in two days at 4 P.M then i'll take you to a nice restaurant, and then to a movie. I swear. On my life. ❞ Genji had a cheeky smile and turned to leave, but ( Name ) grabbed him by the shoulder, ❝ Do you... like me?? ❞ in shock and aw ( Name ) desperately tried to hide her voice breaking, in a good way. She was so put off by his sudden emotion towards her and it made her get even more confused. ❝ Well, I never stopped since last year. ❞ and with that Genji strolled away and back to the Shimada Clan compound.

 

For some reason it made her giddy. ( Name ) couldn't focus on work half of the day but you did good regardless. ( Name ) were going to go on an actual date with Genji. She weren't even sure about how she felt. Her brain felt something and her heart felt something otherwise. ( Name ) has followed her brain for so long, so she decided to follow what her heart said, and it said like Genji Shimada. ( Name ) talked to Hanzo through skype and text as he was in America for another three more days and she was currently grabbing out something to wear. A simple rose gold cardigan that reached all the way to her ankle, a pair of transparent heel shoes, complete with a pair of high waisted pants and a white shirt. She walked out of her apartment 20 minutes early and walked to the Arcade where a boy from Genji's crowd walked up to her while she sat down and waited for him.

❝ Are you ( Name )? ❞ asked the boy who sat next to her. ( Name ) nodded, a little too happy, and the boy sighed, ❝ Look, I can tell you're really happy, but it was just a bet. ❞ ( Name ) scanned his face, and hers soon wrinkled into an annoyed expression. ❝ I'm not trying to be mean! I swear, you're really pretty and all, and smart! Genji was just talking shit.. He was saying how he can get any girl and how he cant get you, so that one day where you were walking to his house and we stopped talking loud he was betting 20, thousand yen that he could take you out on a date then fuck you, since you're so hard to get with. ❞ With that he left, saying sorry beforehand. It made ( Name ) stare blankly at him as his figure disappeared. She was confused again, and decided to go to the Shimada Compound since he was a few minutes late. Their maid welcomed her and pointed at Genji's room. She heard whispering and stood by, waiting to open but stopped herself when a womans voice came in

❝ I saw you with ( Name ) a few days ago. Are you really carrying out the plan? ❞ After she finished her sentence it was met with a whimper as it joined a more masculine moan.

❝ I never back out of a.. - bet ❞ She could hear the familiar tone of Genji as he thrusts himself deeper inside of a girl.

❝ What if she- finds out, you're just- playing with her feelings ❞ The girl cried out as the thrusting became faster

❝ Stop talking ❞ Genji practically shut her up as their moans clashed together and soon the erratic breathing started. ( Name ) didn't even stay, she dashed out, bidding the maid goodbye and Hanzo and Genji's mom bye as well, and headed off back to her house where she cried out loudly. This is what she got for trusting her heart. ( Name ) picked up her phone and didn't even realize it had been another 20 minutes that she had been crying. She noticed two texts were sent by Genji to which she pulled up, flames in her whole body trying to get out

( ✉ → Genji at 4:20 PM ) : Hey, i'm here at the Arcade! Where are you?   
( ✉ → Genji at 4:25 PM ) : Hello? Are you coming?

( Name ) sighed, stopping herself from crying and pulled off her cardigan, getting out food for her to snack on and sitting down on the couch. She didn't bother texting him, and she wasn't going to spend her time whining about being wrong to follow her heart. She was just hungry and she wanted to eat, and be happy even if that meant staying inside and binge watching her Netflix shows. 

Three days had passed and she practically ignored his advances. He had texted her many times, and asked her to come over. He had knocked on her door to which she was smart enough to turn everything off which made it look like she wasn't home. Hell, when he climbed onto her balcony to see if she was in her room she turned everything off and went into another room with no window. It truly did look like she was gone so when he didn't get the attention she gave him he went back to kissing girls on the street. She had only came out of her house to go see Hanzo who was supposed to be home. ( Name ) walked under the bridge as per usual and bumped into a larger man to which she kept her head down and apologized half heartedly. When the man didn't get out of the way she looked up to see Hanzo who was smiling down at her. She squealed, and smiled the biggest smile in the span of the four days she had been practically moping ( even though she said she wouldn't ) about Genji. 

❝ It's so good to see you! ❞ Hanzo and ( Name ) hugged each other tightly and walked to the compound and into their living room where Genji was with a few friends, and when he noticed ( Name ) he instantly lit up, but frowned when she turned away and tugged Hanzo away with her. Hanzo noticed the sudden atmosphere and followed her. She told him her story and what happened when he was away and he was genuinely disappointed with his younger brother. Hanzo wasn't going to go and have a conversation with Genji and he suggested ( Name ) does it by herself, because if she wanted answers, Hanzo wasn't the person for her, so she did. 

After three weeks, ( Name ) finally finished finals and decided to hit Hanzo's house so she and him can go to a small get together with his friends but failed to notice Genji coming out of the Arcade with his friend, one of them, the very same guy who warned her . ( Name ) was doing fine up until now when Genji stopped her and hugged her from behind, his happiness too out there and soon found himself slapped across the face. The dying laughter died down into a sudden halt and Genji just looked at ( Name ) in disbelief who just stood there and pulled her arm down to her side, then sighed ❝ Don't act all happy to see me after all this time. ❞ ( Name ) continued walking and soon found herself being tugged to an alleyway, she started fighting Genji off and Genji just stood there and held her, ❝ ( Name )! ❞ it didn't stop her onslaught for him to put her down. She soon found herself crying and stopped her actions altogether and Genji was frantic, ❝ What's wrong? Did I hurt you?? ❞

❝ Yeah.. Yeah you did hurt me. ❞

❝ Where?! ❞

❝ Right here ❞ ( Name ) clutched her chest and started crying even harder. ❝ Up until now, I realized how hurt I am that you invite me to go on a date and you don't even show up on time because you were busy fucking another girl. I'm just a bet? Who do you think you are, playing with someones feelings like that. I started to like you, I followed my heart because I thought you were a better person than people set you out to be. You hurt me because you not only broke my promise already but my trust. How can you say you never stopped and you fuck some other girl while we were supposed to be on a date? You should never hurt someone because of a distasteful game you stupid people play. You wonder why I reject people so much? You did the same thing my old boyfriend did! 1 year into our relationship he dumps me because he was tired and the bet went on long enough! ❞ ( Name ) stormed out of the alley and slapped his hand off when Genji tried to reach for her. At the light of the alley Hanzo stood by, and hugged his best friend tightly who just cried in his arms.


	2. UPDATE

I really really loved the positive comments and i'm so thankful for you guys reading this so!! **i'll add a second chapter!**! sorry ( i dont know why i had to make another chap. for this update )


End file.
